The Reunion
by hanjo
Summary: The missing Betty and Jughead reunion from episode 2x06


Betty Cooper heard the defining click as the Black Hood hung up on her. Power surged through her. For the first time in weeks Betty felt in control. She had turned the tables on the Black Hood and now she finally had her life back. Shoving her phone in her pocket she immediately ran out of her house. She only had one thing on her mind...

 _Jughead_.

Before she did anything else she had to tell Jughead, tell him everything, explain it all. She could feel the words in her throat, ready to come out. Her separation from him left her with a constriction in her chest. It felt hard to breath. As she ran down the streets of Riverdale her fears taunted her in the back of her mind.

 _What if he won't take me back?_

She shook the thought away, not letting it push her back. Before she knew it Betty was at Jughead's trailer. She stood in front of the door realizing how out of breath she was. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her sweater and knocked definitely. She put her hands on her knees for a moment to collect herself. She heard the creak of the door as it opened. Betty stood up straight. Jughead slowly opened the door, the bruises on his face had started to turn a yellowish color and the cuts were slightly smaller in size. He still looked broken, the crown beanie on his head crooked. He was in his usual S t-shirt and jeans. He looked at Betty with wide eyes, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"What are you doing here Betty," he asked with heartbreak still in his voice.

"It's over," Betty panted. "And now I can tell you everything."

Jughead looked at her with confusion, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Betty...If this is some kind of sick joke…" He looked at the ground defeatedly.

Betty shook her head, still unable to catch her breath.

"Juggy, no. Can I come in? Please?"

Jughead opened the door wider for her and went inside, leaving it open for her. Betty went in and shut the door behind her. She followed Jug into the livingroom, still as organized as when she saw it last, except for the several dishevelled blankets on the couch, looking as if someone had just slept there. Jughead stood with his arms crossed.

"Okay what is it?"

Betty stood before him, nervously folding her hands.

"I meant what I said earlier at the drag race. I never stopped loving you. I sent Archie that day to protect you."

Jughead scoffed and threw his head back.

"Betty, I'm really not in the mood for this…"

"I did it to save your life Jug!" Betty interrupted.

Jughead stepped back.

"What the hell are you talking about," he stammered.

"The Black Hood has been calling me," Betty began. "He's been threatening me, telling me that if I didn't do what he commended then he would hurt the people that I love." Betty felt the hot tears rush to her eyes. "He's the one that made me post that article about my mom. He told me that I had to cut you out of my life, Jug. If I didn't…" A tear escaped and rolled down Betty's rosy cheek. "If I didn't cut you out of my life then he would do it himself." A sob escaped her as she looked at Jughead's face, reliving that moment over again. Jughead's face had turned pale. He looked at Betty in desperation.

"Betty…" he whispered.

"I sent Archie to do it because I couldn't bare to face you myself," she sobbed. "You would have seen right through me. I just… I couldn't let him kill you, Juggie. I wouldn't be able to go on." Betty let out another sob. She took no notice as Jughead slowly moved towards her.

"But I'm done playing his games. I made sure of it. I won't let him hurt you or anyone ever again. I'm going to hunt him down and make sure he gets what he deserves." Betty felt her body start to shake in anger and determination. Jughead put his hands on Betty's shoulders. She immediately relaxed at his touch.

"I understand if you can't forgive me," she continued to babble, terrified of his response.

"I am so unreservedly in love with you, Betty Cooper," Jughead whispered, tears now silently dripping down his own face. He surged forward capturing Betty's lips in a desperate kiss. Betty gasped in relief as she gripped onto him as if he would disappear at any moment. She opened her mouth to him, meeting his passion as he clung to her. The parted after a few moments. Betty put her head into his chest and Jughead wrapped his strong, shaking arms around her.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered into her hair.

"You will never lose me. I love you so much," she responded. "And I don't care that you joined the Serpents. I still support you."

"I did it to try and keep the peace," he confessed as he ran his hands up and down her back. "I didn't know what else to do. I'm so sorry, Betty. For everything." He pulled back a bit so he could look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what the Black Hood did to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay. How could you have known?"

"I'm going to fight him with you," he whispered earnestly. "I promise."

"I love you," she said again, pressing her forehead to his. Betty closed her eyes and breathed in her boyfriend's scent, the scent that she has been craving for so long. Guilt ran through Jughead like a poison and he pulled back.

"Betty, there's something that I have you tell you," he quivered.

"I know," Betty said, nodding. "I saw you and Toni at Pop's."

Jughead shook his head.

"Nothing happened Betty," he reassured. "We just kissed. After the Serpent's final initiation. I was...I was in a bad place."  
"I understand," she said, bringing her hand up to cup his face. "What did they do to you?" She stroked his cheek, pausing at the cut where the brass knuckles had hit him the hardest.

"It doesn't matter now," he whispered.

"Yes it does, Juggie. They hurt you." She paused. "I hurt you." Her bottom lip quivered.

"Shhhhh, hey it's okay," Jughead said, bringing his hands to the back of her neck, playing with the end of her ponytail. "We're together now."

Betty gently kissed him. They stood there for a moment, basking in the feeling of each other's lips. Jughead pulled back a bit taking Betty's bottom lip in between his, sucking on it gently. Betty pressed her whole body against him. Her fingers grazed the bottom on his shirt. Jughead put his hands on her hips, trying to pull her closer than she already was. The kiss became heated as their tongues tangled together in a rhythm. Betty's fingers felt the hot skin under Jughead's t-shirt. He lifted his arms as betty slipped the material off him. She paused as she saw the bruises that covered his abdomen. She grazed her fingers across them. Jughead shivered at her touch.

"Oh Juggie," she whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears once again. Jughead watched as her eyes moved up his body, halting when they came upon the Serpent tattoo on his arm. He held his breath, watching her carefully. Betty lifted her eyes to meet his for a brief moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips gently to the tattoo. She kissed it, moving her lips up his arm to his neck, nipping it gently before moving to his jaw, kissing the edge of it soundly. Jughead let out a growl and pulled Betty closer to him. He buried his face into her neck, breathing her in and kissing any part of her that he could reach. Her moan echoed in his ears.

"I love you," he murmured into her skin.

"I love you," she whispered in response.

Jughead took ahold of her thighs, hitching her up as her legs went around his waist. Betty giggled as she clung to him. Holding her tighter Jughead carried Betty to his bedroom, both of them beaming at one another in the process.


End file.
